


Luna

by thecolouryes



Series: Tails of a Moon Raptor [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: One Shot, moon raptor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-20 08:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecolouryes/pseuds/thecolouryes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was a perfectly normal companion who happened to be bored of pit stops to the Moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luna

**Author's Note:**

> Luna is inspired by a conversation I had with a friend on ff.net, and my old username there (moonchild94).

She marched across the moon with a sense of purpose, and a false one at that. She didn't actually have anywhere to be, or anywhere in particular to go; she just sort of was. She  _was_  in a space suit that accounted for her tail, and she  _was_  on the only moon of Sol 3, Earth, and she  _was_  in possession of a sonic screwdriver. She was also quite bored and more than a bit thirsty.

None of which was helped by the fact that she was in an infinite, airless vacuum more commonly known as space.

x

The Doctor reached into his jacket pocked for his screwdriver, which he needed to fix some wiring in TARDIS. His screwdriver had a special setting that enabled him to incorporate the bio-genetic matrix of the heart of the TARDIS with the Grilyan wiring that the mechanic on Rox-Fom 6 had advised him to use to replace the wiring that had worn away when he and Rose and Ricky had gone to the parallel universe and it had taken him about five years to get around to repairing.

However, when he reached into the pocket where he was sure he'd left the sonic screwdriver, his hand closed around… a normal screwdriver.

x

She took the sonic screwdriver out of its loop on her belt and stared at it. She was incredibly surprised at how easy it had been to steal it right out of the Doctor's pocket. She had patiently waited for him to fall asleep for once, and then had reached into his pocket and taken it.

It really hadn't taken as much planning as she'd given it.

x

"Luna!" he called. His current companion was not in any of the rooms he'd expected her to be in. He was trying to find her in some of the more obscure rooms, with little help from his ship and no success. Finally, after checking all seven of the extra libraries, his ship decided to tell him that she had taken a suit and gone onto the surface of the Moon.

"Does she have my sonic screwdriver?" he asked the TARDIS.

 _I didn't ask her,_  the ship responded. The Doctor sighed.

"I guess I'll have to go ask her myself."

x

Luna was also surprised that it had taken the Doctor this long to realise that his screwdriver was missing. She hadn't actually destroyed anything yet, which was probably a good thing, but that was only because she was trying her hardest to not do anything at all.

However, her remarkably short attention span had run out seventeen times in the past three minutes. She was just about to turn round and head back to the TARDIS and wreak some havoc within it when the Doctor appeared.

"Luna, I want my sonic back," he said over the suit-to-suit intercom.

"Your sonic what?" Luna asked in a perfectly innocent voice. "Your sonic earmuffs?"

"No, my sonic screwdriver."

"I didn't touch it."

"Well, the TARDIS says she didn't move it, and it's not where I left it, so you  _must_  have taken it."

"If I  _had_  taken it, which I didn't, I would have certainly left you with a perfectly suitable replacement."

The Doctor took the normal screwdriver out of his pocket. "This doesn't look like a sonic screwdriver."

"Yes, it does." Luna stole the normal screwdriver out of the Doctor's hand and tapped it on his helmet. "Sounds sonic to me!"

The Doctor glared at her. "Please give me my sonic screwdriver back, Luna."

She sighed.

"Fine, but we have to go somewhere fun this time. I'm tired of visiting Rox-Fom-6. Your bloody ship works just fine."


End file.
